


Remembrance

by MercyTheFox



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Chaos, Child Abuse, F/M, Kid Fate, Magic, Magic AU, Past Child Abuse, death of parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: Wally West sometimes forgot things, that was normal. He’d been forgetting things since was a four, but after having worn the helmet of Fate. He remembers things he should had never remembered.And why the league looked at him with judging eyes.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this is people ask.

_The ground shook, wind blew, as a child no older than four cried tears streaming down their cheeks. Curled up in a corner, scared, and cold. “Wally!” He covered his ears trying to drown out the noise. “Wally you have to calm down!” Wally shook his head, it wasn't real, it wasn't there, “Wally!” Wally screamed as two strong hands gripped his shoulders. “Wally please!”_

_“Allen you need to get away from him!” Wind whipped and lashed out at Barry throwing him back. “We have no other choice left.”_

_“But Zatara, it could hurt him.” Barry held his arm sadness in his eyes._

_“At this point he’all end up dying if we don't.” Zatara frowned looking back at Wally. “Sealing his power is the only way, he’s too young, he can’t control it.” Barry took a deep breath eyes soft as he gazed at Wally curled up in fear of his own power._

_“Do it…"_

 

\--  
Wally hated it, he absolutely hated it. Why did it have to happen to him, why did he put the Fate helmet on. He refused to believe he of all people could possibly use mag- no! There was no such thing as the ‘M’ word! Everything could be explained through science, and yet at the same time as his foot tapped in the middle of class, unable to sit still. The feeling under his skin, it was different from the speed force. It burned like fire but was cold as ice, clenching and unclenching his fist his eyes shut tight gasping slightly.  
It had been a month since the events with Fate, the new, ‘abilities’ had begun to surface nearly a week later. “Wallace West!” Wally’s eyes snapped open, a bright green glow coming from them. Snapping up from his desk he grabbed his bag, “I-I’m not feeling well.” he was able to stutter out passing his math teacher on the way out. Who was promptly yelling at him, his heart raced as the ground shook. “No, no, no!” he took deep calming breaths. “Not again.”

It been like this every day, he’d just be doing normal stuff when the heat and cold would come. Just yesterday when he was walking home. He blew out all the car tires in two blocks, keeping his emotions under control was the hardest part. Shaking his head he dashed out of his school, everything blurred pasted him, he didn’t know where he was going. But he needed an escape, he needed way to get rid of these, ‘abilities’.

Sliding to a stop he fell to his knees gasping, the grass dying under his touch. The idea of them sickened him and he refused to give that idea the time of day. Crawling over to a new by tree he pulls his legs close to his chest. He watched watched the wind blow leaves from place to place. Taking deep breaths he tried to calm himself, it had been ages since he’d had panic attacks. He felt like a small child again, bullied, and drowned in the flow of people.

His skin crawled, tangling his fingers in his red hair eye’s shut tight. “This isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real!” he mumbled over and over hissing at the burning just under his skin. Everything hurt, it hurt nearly as bad as when he got his speed if not worse. The sky darkened the wind picked up, lightning struck the tree he sat under as everything seemed to wither around him.

“Wally!” his head snapped up tears running down his cheeks, “Oh Wally.” Wally wanted to run, hide, backing himself closer to the now dead tree Barry kneeled in front of him. “It’s okay.” Barry had been worried ever since he’d been told Wally put Fate’s helmet on. They all feared it might break the seal Zatara put on Wally’s power, and his fears came true. He knew Wally didn’t remember, and he prayed he never did. “Wally you need to calm down.” he spoke softly. Pulling his nephew into his arms Wally shook trying not to cry.

“I don’t understand.” he choked out.  
“I know.” Barry sighed rubbing Wally’s back, “I know.” 

Barred stayed like that for as long as Wally needed, and slowly but sheerly he calmed down and so did the weather. He'd taken Wally back to his house where Iris clung to him worried. Barry knew Wally didn't remember his powers being sealed but Zatara, and they'd believed it had always been for the bed. Once they'd been sealed Wally had completely changed, he wasn't scared or worried of hurting people just by looking at them. 

Still Barry couldn't help but worry, when wally got his speed he'd nearly had a panic attack. He'd refused to take Wally with him, it took begging and begging form Wally to allow him to join in on missions. Even after Zatara said Wally gaining his speed didn't mess with the seal on his true power. But leave it to Fate to break the seal, whether or not the being of magic meant too.  
Groaning Barry leaned back in the couch, room lit by a small lamp, "Barry you've got to stop worrying, can't Zatara just seal them again?"

"No, Wally is too old now, according to Zatara his powers have build up so much they are overflowing." he ran a hand down his face, "We knew this could happen when we chose to seal them in the first place." Iris leaned on the stair rail arms crossed.  
"Is there nothing we can do?" Barry shook his head.  
"Zatara can only teach him so much, though a Wally would probably have none of it." Iris frowned, shaking her head she walked over to Barry, taking his hand she pulled him up. 

"I'm sure you'll figure out something, but you're no use to Wally if you're to tired." she kissed his cheek. "Come on." But that night neither of them slept, as Wally tossed and turned, tears streaming down his cheeks. That night he remembered, he remembered being afraid, terrified even. 

 

\--  
_Wally smiled at his uncle, pointing to the floating lego lock a few feet away. Zarata had come over to see if there had been any progress with Wally. It had been decided that Wally be pulled from school, the stress only made it easier for Wally to lose control faster._

_“It’s still amazing that a child could have such power.” he spoke in amazement, “This level of power is near if not more powerful than Fate.” Wally flinched at the lego block blew up. “Only… much more chaotic then his.”_  
“Well he’s a child, it’s not like he can control it.” Barry smiled at Wally ruffling his hair.  
“Yes, but still, things shouldn't just blow up, melet, cech on fire. Even Zatanna hasn’t had this happen.” 

_“And that’s why you keep looking in every week.” Barry picked Wally up, “And I thank you for that.”  
“Ofcrose.” he gave a small smile and bid the speedster fair well as Barry took Wally home. _

_\--_  
“He’s a monster why can’t you see that!”  
“He’s your son!”  
“That thing is not my son!” 

_Wally sat in the darkest corner of his room, deep breaths in and out. Every night, every single night when Barry left. He’d cry, trying to suppress any signs of not being normal._

_“Mary open your eyes!”_  
“I am not blind you are, he just wants your love!”  
“That thing wouldn’t know love if it hit him in the face!”  
“He’s four!”  
“That changes nothing!” 

_Wally bit his lip crying to himself, eyes glowing as the windows in his room shattered. He gasped in horror, “No, no, no, no, no.” he cried. The loud thundering footsteps came closer and closer. And as the door slammed open his cried finally made their escape. “No!” he backed up wishing he could just become a part of the wall._

_“You useless child, what have you done!?” his father snapped coming closer step by step._  
“Rudolph no!” Mary cried as he slapped Wally, a loud crack ringing out.  
“Why couldn’t you be normal!” he snapped and hit him again, “You will never be a child of mine!” 

_Wally covered his head crying with each hit, Mary tried to stop him, but he threw her back. “This is just as much you’re fault woman!” he snapped sending a good kick to Wally’s stomach. He couldn't take anymore, he tried, he always tried so hard. With a loud sob the house shook wind began to blow out of nowhere, Rudolph panicked, trying to brace himself against the wind, “You brat!” he snapped pulling back to punch the child. Wally’s eyes glowed bright green mixing with gold. Lighting surrounded him as he stared up at his father. The energy snapping and crackling, burning his father. He couldn't look away, Rudolph stumbled back screaming as though his was on fire. His skin bubbled and smoked, Wally reached out his fingers barely touching his father’s shirt-_

_Mary screamed in horror, Wally was frozen dripping in blood. His hand shaking from where he had touched his father. Rudolph West’s body now scattered about the child’s room. “H-He was right.” Mary stuttered in horror at her son covered head to toe in her husband’s blood. “You are a monster!”_

_Wally looked upon his mother with heartbreak, she stumbled to her feet running from the house. As she ran down the stairs the floor rumbled and shifted, the ceiling falling though down on her. Wally sat in his room wide eyed and frozen._

_Minutes would pass and everything slowly began to sink into the four year old’s mind. New tears began to swell up in his bright green eyes, sobs start braking lose the wind never dying down._

_Curled up in a corner, scared, and cold. “Wally!” He covered his ears trying to drown out the noise. “Wally you have to calm down!” Wally shook his head, it wasn't real, it wasn't there, “Wally!” Wally screamed as two strong hands gripped his shoulders. “Wally please!”_

_“Allen you need to get away from him!” Wind whipped and lashed out at Barry throwing him back. “We have no other choice left.”_

_“But Zatara, it could hurt him.” Barry held his arm sadness in his eyes._

_“At this point he’all end up dying if we don't.” Zatara frowned looking back at Wally. “Sealing his power is the only way, he’s too young, he can’t control it.” Barry took a deep breath eyes soft as he gazed at Wally curled up in fear of his own power._

_“Do it…"_

 

\--  
A scared little kid in the corner of a ruin home, he remembered hurt Barry, killing his parents, destroying the home he was born in, and more importantly, what he really was. 

That night Wally West woke up screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Wally was born with an extreme amount go magic which was ruled by his emotions.   
> Zatara was able to seal it away, hopping it would be a permeant seal, though everyone knew it wasn't. 
> 
> By wearing Fate's helmet it broke the seal allowing Wally's magic to resurface and over flow.


End file.
